


The Fault in Our Stars

by ScientificName (orphan_account)



Category: The Fault In Our Stars (2014) RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, the fault in our stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScientificName
Summary: "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once."Despite the tumor-shrinking medical miracle that has bought him a few years, Yuuri has never been anything but terminal, his final chapter inscribed upon diagnosis. But when a gorgeous plot twist named Victor Nikiforov suddenly appears at Cancer Kid Support Group, Yuuri's story is about to be completely rewritten.Yuri on Ice [The Fault in Our Stars] TRAILER





	

Its a fanvid I made and if you have read the book/watched the movie, you know whats up!  
Please like, comment on the video :)

Have a nice day.

 

[Yuri on Ice [The Fault in Our Stars] Trailer](https://youtu.be/_0toqYBHqF8) 

 

(Dammit I am unable to embed the video so just clickity click click the link ;)


End file.
